The Searching
by Time Death
Summary: Jean se ha ido, dejándo solo una carta que no aclara nada acerca de su partida, excepto una cosa: no va a volver. Sin embargo, eso no detendrá a Scott Summers de buscarla incansáblemente, y quizá de hallar cosas que hubiera preferido no encontrar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stan Lee. La historia es completamente mía y al publicarla no lo hago con ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título: **The Searching

**Summary: **Jean se ha ido, dejándo solo una carta que no aclara nada acerca de su partida, excepto una cosa: no va a volver. Sin embargo, eso no detendrá a Scott Summers de buscarla incansáblemente, y quizá de hallar cosas que hubiera preferido no encontrar.

**Rating: **T

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **Jean/Scott

**Advertencias: **En este capítulo no, pero hay en los otros puede haber lenguaje obsceno.

**Tipo:** Long Fic

* * *

><p><strong>The Searching<strong>

**Capítulo 1: La partida**

_Profesor Xavier:_

_Se me hace difícil escribir estas líneas sabiendo que será la última vez que me dirija a usted. A los X-Men. Las razones de mi partida son personales, aunque creo que he pasado tanto tiempo a su lado que logrará adivinarlas sin esfuerzo. Mi cabeza ahora mismo está repleta de pensamientos que hacen de mi mente una auténtica pesadilla, pero algo tengo claro: no voy a volver. Por favor, no piense que lo hago movida por un egoísmo maligno, creo que en toda mi vida hay solo una certeza, y es que Jean Grey nunca pondrá el bienestar del mundo por debajo del suyo propio. En fin, ya no puedo alargar más mi partida. Me despido, guardando aún la sincera esperanza de que puedan perdonarme y de que, si alguna vez me cruzo con alguno de ustedes, puedan contarme que el planeta es un lugar mucho mejor que en el momento en el que me fui._

_Jean_

Scott Summers releía la carta sin parar, y cada vez le encontraba menos sentido. Incapaz de mantenerse sentado más tiempo, se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación, mientras algunas de las frases que Jean había escrito le resonaban en la cabeza.

«_Las razones de mi partida son personales_» ¿Personales? ¿Qué tan personales podían ser que ni siquiera se había atrevido a compartirlas con él, la persona que mejor la conocía y que la conocería jamás?

_«Jean Grey nunca pondrá el bienestar del mundo por debajo del suyo propio» _¿Entonces qué? ¿Era acaso ese el motivo por el que los había dejado sin ninguna otra explicación? ¿Un problema de magnitud mundial? ¿Cabía entonces la posibilidad de que…?

«_Algo tengo claro: no voy a volver» _Esa última frase barrió como una ventisca todas las anteriores y se llevó también la pequeña esperanza que se había comenzado a formar en él.

Se tiró encima de la cama y tapó su cara con los brazos, resoplando de frustración. ¿¡Por qué demonios Jean se había ido de esa forma! Sin avisarle nada a nadie, sin avisarle nada a _él_ ¡Él! ¡Que era su amigo! ¡La persona que la amaba! ¡Por todos los cielos, la carta ni siquiera estaba dirigida a él!

Volvió a levantarse de un salto, esta vez con la firme determinación de salir a alguna parte. Se volvería loco si no conseguía despejarse un poco.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, una interesante ventaja de quedarse despierto hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Tampoco estaban ninguno de sus compañeros y Scott se preguntó si el profesor no les había pedido que durmieran un poco, ya que todos estaban muy tensionados debido a la dimisión de Jean.

Habían pasado apenas cuatro días, pero todos se habían puesto en movimiento en el momento de enterarse de la noticia. Por supuesto, el Profesor fue el encargado de organizarlo todo. «Tormenta a las cámaras de seguridad, Wolverine conmigo a cerebro, y Scott… tú quédate en la mansión como un imbécil sin hacer nada mientras Jean se encuentra Dios sabe dónde»

Maldición. Estúpida lealtad y respeto por la autoridad que sus padres le habían inculcado. Suspirando con resignación, salió silenciosamente por la puerta, cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Era una suerte que el pasto amortiguara el sonido de sus pasos. Aún le molestaba eso de andar como un ladrón en su propia casa, pero últimamente a Wolverine y a los otros se les había dado por seguirlo a todos lados, sospechaba que por orden del profesor.

Y esa era otra cosa que le molestaba.

—Basta ya—Se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo que su genio se descontrolaba de nuevo.

Se sentó en un banco frente a la piscina, y desde allí observó la quietud del agua negra.

«No voy a volver»

Scott se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, tratando así de controlar los crueles pensamientos que surgían de su cansada mente. Tal vez el profesor tuviera razón… quizá sólo necesitara descansar un poco, no había dormido muy bien desde la partida de Jean.

Y tal vez si dormía se le quitaría ese molesto dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Scott?— Preguntó una voz desde la oscuridad.

El muchacho se volvió enseguida, con una mano en sus gafas por si tenía que descubrir sus ojos. Pero allí no estaba nadie más que Rogue, enfundado en un improvisado pijama.

— ¿Qué hay, Rogue?— La saludó, volviéndose a acomodar en el banquillo y pensando que su intento de estar un momento solo se había ido por el retrete.

—Nada… bajé por un vaso de agua y te vi por la ventana— Le contó la chica, mirándolo insegura, como si no pudiera decidir si sentarse junto a él o no.

Scott consideró que sería bastante descortés irse en ese momento, así que invitó a Rogue a sentarse lo más amablemente que pudo, considerando el fuerte dolor de cabeza y la profunda frustración que lo embargaba.

La muchacha aceptó algo cohibida. El joven castaño siempre se había preguntado por qué la mutante se comportaba más tímidamente con él que con los demás. Seguramente era por el miedo que le causaba el descontrolado poder de sus ojos, capaz de dañar a cualquier persona aún cuando él no lo quisiera. En cualquier caso, no la culpaba.

— ¿Estás preocupado por Jean?— Le preguntó de repente Rogue, interrumpiendo sus amargos pensamientos.

—Sí...—Susurró y dudó un poco. Pero ¿por qué no? Él necesitaba descargarse y la joven mutante era la única que entendería (y se interesaría) por lo que tuviera que decir— No puedo creer que no me hubiera dicho nada acerca de que pensaba irse.

—Yo… creo que de haber podido, ella lo hubiera hecho—Contestó la pelinegra, mordiéndose los labios y con expresión angustiada. Y es que ¿cómo habría podido adivinar Scott el motivo de su congoja? Rogue aún no entendía cómo es que el muchacho podía ser tan ciego y cómo ella podía ser tan estúpida. Es decir ¡estaba defendiendo a su rival!

— ¿Sí? Pero entonces ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué no lo habló conmigo? ¡Por lo menos podría haberme dejado una nota! ¡Podría haberme tenido en cuenta!—Casi sin notarlo, Scott había comenzado a soltar cada uno de los amargos pensamientos que lo acechaban desde la partida de Jean— ¡Se suponía que confiaba en mí! ¡Que yo era la persona que mejor la conocía! Entonces ¿por qué ni siquiera me nombró en su carta? ¿Acaso no le importo o no era lo suficientemente relevante como para perder tiempo escribiendo algo para mí? ¡Dijo "motivos personales"! ¿Es que acaso a mi no me contó nada? ¿¡Quién demonios soy para ella, un extraño! ¡Dijo que no iba a volver! ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? ¿Quién demonios se cree para hablar con tanta libertad de ese tema? Ni siquiera me tuvo en cuenta.

Scott finalizó su discurso y sólo permitió que la última frase expresara un poco de su frustración.

Rogue se le quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta, aún no sabía si eso era o no un sueño. ¿Acaso le había dicho eso Scott Summers, el chico más cerrado de todo el mundo? Era la primera vez que se dirigía de ese modo a ella, tan desesperado. La joven pensó que quería pero no podía aprovecharse de la situación.

—Tal vez… tenía buenos motivos para irse—Comenzó dubitativa, tratando de hallar argumentos lo suficientemente creíbles como para borrar la angustia del muchacho.

—Pero si era así ¿por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me dejó una nota, como hizo con el profesor?

—Quizá… quizá no fue ella quien escribió la nota… tal vez fue alguien más—Y hasta allí llegó su imaginación. No había manera de que el castaño pudiera tragarse eso.

Pero lo hizo.

—Tal vez… ¡tengas razón!—Exclamó él, incorporándose de repente— Eso explicaría la nota al profesor, ya que un enemigo podría saber que Jean tenía una relación cercana con él, pero no se imaginaría que conmigo también la tenía. Y de todas formas, de haberlo sabido, tampoco dejaría una nota, lo consideraría innecesario. Entonces eso indica que el suplantador no nos estuvo observando mucho tiempo o es muy descuidado en sus trabajos. Yo… ¡debo hablar con los demás!

Y salió corriendo, sin antes lanzar un feliz « ¡Gracias, Rogue!» a sus espaldas. La joven, sin embargo, se quedó allí. La sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, producto de la alegría contagiosa de Scott, se fue desdibujando hasta convertirse en una amarga mueca.

Cómo había cambiado el rumbo de sus planes. Ella había ido hasta allí, para confesarle al chico que amaba todos los sentimientos que tenía por él, y terminó consolándolo y limpiando el nombre de su rival. A veces era muy estúpida.

Tomó una piedra del suelo, y la arrojó con fuerza a la piscina, rompiendo la calma casi hipnótica del agua negra.

Scott había aminorado la velocidad al entrar en los jardines traseros, y al llegar a la mansión había dejado de correr del todo.

Sentía como su mente se dividía en dos; una parte quería subir y despertar a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, gritarles que sus horas de sueños podían esperar, pero Jean no. La otra parte enumeraba sin cesar todos los puntos débiles que tenía su hipótesis del secuestro.

La letra era de Jean, la reconocía perfectamente. _«Podrían haberla obligado a escribirla»_

Sus expresiones, sus pensamientos, sus palabras, todo estaba plasmado en esa carta _«El secuestrador la conocía bien»_

La última idea era demasiado dolorosa para considerarla, pero aún así pudo colarse en su mente.

Tal vez no era tan importante para Jean como él pensaba. Sería fácil cometer ese error, ya que ella era la persona que más quería en el mundo y era lógico pensar que ella no sintiera lo mismo. Jean tenía al profesor X, tenía a Guepardo, Tormenta, Sombra y muchos más estudiantes que la querían y valoraban. Ella no estaba sola como él, y el hecho de que pasaran tiempo juntos no significaba nada.

Ya no deseaba despertar a la mansión entera; de hecho, nunca se habían sentido tan cansado ni tan derrotado.

Jean se había ido, por voluntad propia y sin despedirse de él. No había opciones alternativas ni teorías esperanzadoras, sólo la triste y sorprendentemente cruda realidad.

Subió las escaleras con la cabeza gacha, tratando de ocultar una solitaria lágrima que escapaba de su ojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Hola, gente! Jebús, hace tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí ¡y menos publicando una historia! Que emoción (?) Ja, pero ya, hablando en serio, me moría de ganas de publicar este fic, desde que vi las películas de X-men... y luego la serie animada... y luego los comics. Sí, lo sé, _obsesivaaa, _pero es que ¡vamos! es imposible no colgarse con una serie tan genialosa :D

Sólo una advertencia (y esto lo saben mis lectores habituales, pero como últimamente no me lee ni mi madre, entonces voy a tener que aclararlo siempre) tardo MESES en actualizar. Cúlpenme a mi, a la inspiración, a la escuela, a mi apretada agenda, el resultado va a ser el mismo: tardo demasiado. Así que en cada capítulo nuevo voy a poner una síntesis de lo que haya pasado hasta el momento, para que no tengan que releer tooooodos los capítulos anteriores.

En fin, hagánme saber si les gustó, o no... por medio del amado botoncito de allí abajo :D

¡Saludos!

Hola, soy un botoncito verde;

¡clickeame o muereeeeee!


End file.
